Kori the Hero
by Thecakeluver
Summary: New girl, sorta Jealous Astrid, Snotlout in love, Outcasts. A new girl comes to Berk to try and escape Dagur. With the help of her cousin Hiccup and his friends, she is able to live in Berk with her younger brother. But will Dagur come and ruin everything? Read and find out. First How To Train Your Dragon Fanfic so please no bad comments I worked hard.
1. Meeting Kori and Talon

**OK First story of How To Train Your Dragon so please read and no bad comments. This is mostly gonna be in third person POV and the OC in this story has a couple names, Hiccup, Thora and Kori. So if you see those names it the same girl. Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Berk. Hiccup and the gang were doing their normal day of Dragon training until Gobber came running into the academy. "Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

"Gobber how many times do i have to tell you to not interrupt us during training." Hiccup said annoyed.

"I know but I found a built little home on the beach and I want you to see if it's an outcast." Hiccup rolled his eyes and told everyone to go to the beach, and he'll catch up. They understood, got on their dragons and flew to the beach. When they got their they saw a girl their age throwing a axe at a target while wearing a mask. When the girl turned to throw the axe the gangs way she stopped and slowly backed away.

"Um..H-hello." The girl said.

"Hi um can you please take off your mask so we can see your face?" Fishlegs asked. She rolled her eyes and took off her mask to see her perfect blue green eyes, Amber brown hair put in a perfect braid that's resting on her right shoulder, and a little bit of freckles. Snotlout instantly fell in love with her.

"Well hello gorgeous." Snotlout said. She rolled her eyes while putting her hands on her hips. The gang got off their dragons and walked to her.

"Are you an outcast?"

"uh no. I hate that place so much, I just can't stand being on outcast island." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I escaped the island when me and Dagur were forced to get married because I'm related to-" But she stopped when she saw Hiccup. She whispered 'Hiccup'. She saw him get off Toothless and grab his book but also stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl. He recognized her and smiled. "Hiccup!" She instantly ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug and Hiccup hugged back. When they released they looked at each other. "It's nice to see you Hiccup."

"You too Thora." Hiccup said.

"It's Kori, I had to change my name for my safety." The gang were confused but Astrid was getting a little jealous of this Kori.

"What are you doing here?"

"I kinda escaped Outcast island to get away from Dagur."

"Oh well your safe here." Kori smiled at Hiccup and he put a hand on her shoulder. "So you wanna ride Toothless to Berk?"

"No thanks. You may think your the only Night Fury dragon rider but I found a female Night Fury on dragon island." Hiccup was impressed. Kori did her dragon call and the dragon landed right next to her with a 6 year old boy riding it. "Hiccup this is my dragon Savior. She saved me from Dagur a couple times." The little boy cleared his throat annoyed and Kori looked at her younger brother. "Oh and I bet you remember Talon right Hiccup?" Talon didn't really look like Kori or Hiccup. Talon had long dirty Blond hair with cute aqua blue eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since he was a baby." Talon giggled. "So ready to go?"

"Yep. Wanna race to your place, like old times?"

"You bet." They both got on their dragons and raced to Hiccups house. The gang were left confused on the beach. Tuffnut went inside their little home to see drawing of their family and friends. He even found a few letters from Hiccup to her.

"Guys you might wanna come check this out." Tuffnut said. The gang came inside the house and looked around. They were amazed by all the neatly drawn pictures. Astrid went to the girls bedroom to see a desk with ideas, drawings and a notebook filled with letters and little notes. She opened it up and read the first letter.

_' Hey Thora, I know it's been a while since we seen each other but I just wanted to see how it's going with you and your family. I heard that a new baby was born. My dad said it's a boy named Talon, am I correct? -Hiccup'_

_'It's going kinda great over here. Outcasts had attacked our home and tried to take me but my dad fought him. I couldn't get the guys name but he said something about him not stopping until he takes me away from my family to get to you. And since then my family has been way over protective over me. And with all the dragons coming and going, it's been harder every time I try to leave my home. And since Talon was born a few days ago, both my parents are trying to keep the outcasts away from the both of us. Right now my mom is gonna send a letter to your dad about visiting our island. Can't wait to see you Hiccup. -Thora'_

When Astrid was done reading, she was kinda surprised to see how they always talked to one another about everything they could think of. She kept reading through every letter until she stopped when she saw a perfectly drawn picture of Hiccup and 'Kori' when they were 12. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and had huge smiles on their faces. Astrid got angry and slammed the book shut. She went back into the living room to see everyone leaving. They got on heir dragons and flew to the arena to see Hiccup training Kori. "OK Kori, since you have a gift that no other viking has, I'm gonna teach you how to use it." Hiccup said.

"OK so what do I do?" Kori asked.

"First close your eyes." Kori closed her eyes and held her axe firmly in her hands. "Now I'm gonna slowly move around the arena and you need to use your gift to try and attack me."

"Hiccup, you know I don't want to hurt you, because I'm gonna pretend your- Never mind" Hiccup started to walk around the arena and Kori started to get a little scared on this training exercise. "Hiccup I don't know about this."

"What, you don't trust me?" Hiccup smirked at his statement.

"hey that's my line!" She threw her axe in his direction and he immediately ducked for his life. The next thing he knew was him hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to see Kori on top of him while pinning him down. He was struggling to get up but he can't. He then relaxed and she opened her eyes. Kori got off of Hiccup and helped him off the ground. "So how did I do?"

"Well you only got me by listening to my voice but it's still good."

"You OK?"

"Yep I'm fine. Man your much stronger than Astrid." Kori smiled confidently and went to get her axe.

"You know Hiccup, now that I'm back maybe you can show me where you work and teach me."

"Really? No one ever asked that before."

"Well I'm being a good person and asking. Also me and Talon actually want to know how to make things for later."

"Well, OK sure."

"Speaking of Talon, where is he?"

"Riding on Savior. He said something about checking the perimeter."

"Oh OK. Well lets go." They started walking but stopped when they saw the gang.

"Oh hi guys, H-how long have you been there?"

"Oh ever since you guys started training." Astrid said.

"Oh well were gonna head to the shop. Anyone wanna join?"

"I rather not. Me being by sharp objects hanging from the ceiling make me uncomfortable." Fishlegs explained.

"I could go to comfort Ms Kori over here." Snotlout said and winked at her.

"Actually I need to talk to Hiccup about something so it needs to be just me and him." Kori said.

"What do you need to tell me Kori?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there."

"OK..." Then the both of them left towards the shop.

"I don't like the sound of this Kori. I don't think we should trust her at all."

"Well I think we should." Snotlout said.

"That's because you like her you twit. I think she's up to something."

"Well you did say the same thing about Heather and you were right about her." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Well I think we should spy on her just in case she's up to something."

"Yes! Spy crew is gonna spy...on uh...Kori." Tuffnut said. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes and began to come up with a plan.

-Hiccup & Kori-

"So what do you need to tell me?" Hiccup asked.

"Well there's something that i have kept from you. Before me and Talon left my home Dagur captured my parents and I don't know what he did to them but my only guess is that he killed them. I don't know for sure but its possible." Kori said with tears streaming down her face. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. " I just want my parents back."

"I know. Common Kori lets dry those tears away. Do you know what, lets invent something, that always cheered you up." She wiped away the tears and smiled.

"OK." They went into the shop and started on some ideas. "Hiccup when i escaped my village it got boring on the ship so I had time to make something cool."

"Really? Show me." Kori then pulled a string and out came out hand made wings. (If you seen HTTYD 2 trailer you'll see what i mean). Hiccup was impressed. "Wow. Kori, you made this?!"

"Yeah, took me a while, but it was worth it."

"Can you make me one?"

"Sure, but I'll need your help."

"I'll do it." They then went to work. Astrid started spying on the both of them, watching them work. Once Hiccup and Kori were done they put the wings on Hiccup and rested from their little invention. When Astrid seen enough she ran back to the academy to tell the gang what she saw.

"So Hiccup ready to test yours out?"

"Sure, but first we need to get on higher ground."

"I think our dragons can take care of that." They both did there dragon call and both there dragons landed right in front of them. Savior rubbed her head against Toothless and both Hiccup and Kori awed. "OK after were done were gonna let these two spend some alone time." Hiccup chuckled and they both got on there dragons and flew into the air. Once they were high enough, Kori told Hiccup what to do with Toothless then told him what to do. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." Kori smiled at Hiccup and stood up on Savior.

"OK after I fall just wait a minute before you jump so you can see what to do." Hiccup nodded and fell backwards, letting herself fall freely. When she thought she was down enough she pulled the string and she started to fly. Hiccup started to stand up but Kori spotted an outcast ship. "Hiccup! Is that an outcast ship down there?" Hiccup looked closely and she was right, it was an outcast ship. They heard Dagur yell 'FIRE!'. They don't know what they fired but it hit Kori and she was sent falling towards the ocean.

"THORA!"

* * *

**OH, suspense for my first chapter. Anyways please no bad comments since this is my first How To Train Your Dragon story. PM me for any questions. I'll post the next chapter when it's done. It's almost done with the next chapter. See Ya!  
**


	2. Problems

**OK here's the next chapter to my story. Sorry if the first chapter was short it's just that I wanted it to be a cliff hanger. Anyways here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

"THORA!" Him and Toothless went after Kori and Toothless caught her with his feet. Hiccup looked back at the Outcast ship to see that the caught Savior. Toothless started to growl. "Not now bud, we need to get her to safety." Toothless understood and he flew to Berk, thinking about his crush. When they reached Berk Toothless set her in the dragon training academy. "Toothless why did you set her here?" Toothless ignored Hiccup and nudged Kori, trying to wake her up. Hiccup got off Toothless and got down on his knees. His dad walked into the academy and noticed Hiccup and Kori.

"Hiccup, what happened?" Stoick asked.

"Kori got hit with something, I'm trying to figure out what."

"Who hit her?"

"I'm guessing Dagur. We saw outcast ships and Dagur fired something, I'm thinking a canon or something. Anyways it hit Kori and her dragon got captured."

"OK come on we need to take her to Gothi." Stoick picked her up and they went to Gothi. When they got there they set her down and Gothi checked her. "Will she be alright?" Gothi nodded and they sighed in relief. "Is it OK if she stays here for a while?" Gothi nodded and both Hiccup and Stoick left.

-A few days later-

It's been a few days and Hiccup hasn't been the same. Sure he still does the dragon training for his friends but afterwards he would always check up on Kori just in case she wakes up. Anyways Hiccup and the gang got done with training for the day and Hiccup was on his way to visit Kori. But when he got there, Kori wasn't in her spot. She was gone. He left and went to his father. "Dad have you seen Kori any where?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I've last seen her in your bedroom." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup ran to his home, upstairs and into his bedroom to see Kori hooking up her wings. "Kori what are you doing?" She flinched and turned to Hiccup. She sighed in relief and sat on his bed. Hiccup joined her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know Hiccup. I just want everything to go back to the way they were before all this happened. I mean why did Dagur choose me out of every girl."

"Well we are related and your first name was Hiccup." She chuckled.

"Yeah but my mom had to change it because it would be confusing and as I grew up, the name Hiccup didn't suit me well. But still the only reason why he forced me to marry him was to get to you. He didn't know about Savior until now and my parents are gone." She started crying again and Hiccup pulled her into a hug. She dug her head into his shoulder and cried even more.

"Sh, it's OK Kori, we'll get through this. But right now we have to try and get your dragon back."

"But how? We can't just fly to his ship, take my dragon and leave Dagur unharmed. We need to fight him and teach him to never, EVER come near our homes again."

"Your right and with the help of our friends, were gonna take Dagur down." Kori smiled and hugged Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup, your the best."

"No problem. Now let's go gather up the gang." They both got up, Kori grabbed her axe and they both left. " Kori why don't you set up the target barrels while I go get everyone."

"OK Hiccup." Kori walked to the arena while Hiccup went to round up the gang. He went to his friends house and told everyone to go to the arena. They followed Hiccup to see Kori befriending everyone's dragons with Talon, even Toothless. Talon was befriending Toothless while Kori was befriending Hookfang. "Who's a good boy?" Hookfang lifted her up with his snout and she giggled. She got off him and gave him a fish. Talon also gave Toothless a fish followed by a rock for Meatlog and Two fishes for Barf and Belch. "OK Stormfly, I know what Astrid has been feeding you so here's a nice, tasty chicken leg for ya." She tossed the chicken and Stormfly catch it.

"Um, Kori what are you doing? You're supposed to be training."

"I know but I saw Talon making friends with the dragons and I couldn't help it. Sure I'd done a lot of studying about each dragon but I want to know a little more about each and every one of them."

"OK that's good but we need to train just in case Dagur comes to take you and Talon." Talon ran to Hiccup and tackled him. Hiccup laughed and they both got up.

"How did Hookfang let you touch him?!" Snotlout said. He glared at Hookfang and Hookfang just stared at him confused. "Hookfang come here this instant."

"Snotlout I don't think you should do that to a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Why? Nobody touches my dragon but me." He marched right over to Hookfang and got right in his face. "Bad Hookfang, Bad." All Hookfang did was set his pants on fire and he ran around the academy until he jumped into a a bucket of water.

"Snotlout you shouldn't treat Hookfang like that." Hiccup said

"Hiccups right. Treating your dragon with less respect can make your dragon treat you like your his dinner, running away."

"You gotta treat Hookfang with a little more respect Snotlout." Astrid said.

"Fine." Snotlout said while getting out of the water. He walked to Hookfang and gave him a gentle hug.

"See your being friends already." Talon said.

"OK since that's down can we start training so I can get my dragon back?" Kori asked Hiccup.

"We can start now actually." Hiccup said.

"So why do need us if your gonna train her?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well it would help if you guys will at least help her control her little gift."

"What gift does she have?" Astrid asked.

"She can actually hear very well, that she can here from at least 40 miles away."

"Can't everyone do that?"

"Not really. We can only hear from up to 20 miles long. But for screaming and whispers, that's different." Fishlegs explained.

"But how will that let me defeat Dagur and his outcast buddies?" Kori asked.

"Well it won't. I guess all we need to do for right now is to at least train against every single one of each other to have an example of what Dagur's competition is gonna be." Hiccup explained.

"But won't we be fighting with dragons?" Snotlout questioned.

"Well yes but-"

"But nothing. First we need to train with dragons."

"He's got a point Hiccup. If were gonna be fighting against Dagur mostly with our dragons, we gotta at least train with them first." Astrid pointed out.

"Well, OK. Everyone lets get ready to fly." Hiccup said. Everyone then got on the backs of their dragons. Talon got on the back of Stormfly with Astrid while Kori got on the back of Toothless with Hiccup. They then took off and spent 2 hours training. After they were done Kori started to have a little fun.

"You know we still haven't tested out our little invention yet Hiccup. Why not test it now?" Kori asked.

"Hiccup what is she talking about?" Astrid asked.

"Is it an Invention that can get rid of Ruffnut?!" Tuffnut said happy. Ruffnut smacked her brother while she laughed.

"No, but it is cool." Hiccup said. "Ready bud?" Toothless didn't really agree. He just groaned and smacked him with his ears while Kori giggled a little from his reactions.

"Toothless it'll be fine, trust us." Kori said patting Toothless on his side. Kori put on her mask and got ready while Hiccup was fixing up Toothless saddle so he can fly without Hiccup.

"Ready?"

"You bet. Your still wearing your wings right?"

"Yeah, haven't token them off since the incident."

"Hiccup what's going on?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Trust me Fishlegs, this has to be the coolest thing she has ever invented yet."

"But I thought inventing was your thing?"

"Yeah well when we were little we used to do everything together, even coming up with new ideas for our parents since we weren't allowed to do anything."

"Why?"

"We'll tell you later Fishlegs." Hiccup looked at Kori to see her adjusting her mask. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Kori said. They both then smiled at each other.. She looked back at Astrid and Talon and gave a thumbs up at Talon and he did the same.

"OK everyone, we need to get higher, were to close to the ocean." They all went higher up into the air and into the clouds. When they were high enough Kori carefully stood up on Toothless and when she was ready she back flipped off of Toothless and started falling. Astrid looked at Talon and he did the same thing and they were all surprised that Hiccup did the same thing as well. When all three of them thought they had fallen enough they pulled the string one at a time. They then started gliding/flying with their wings right open. The only one that was impressed with this was Fishlegs. When they all landed Hiccup, Kori and Talon high five while Fishlegs approached them.

"Guys that was so cool. How in the name of Thor did you make these?" Fishlegs asked impressed.

"Well lets just say when you have a lot of free time on a boat, you come up with new ideas." Kori said.

"Wow, and I thought me and Hiccup were the only one's with the brains."

"Well that's what you get for having two Hiccup's."

"Wait, Your a Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"I LIKE A HICCUP?!" Snotlout yelled out.

"Yes and yes." Kori said. Snotlout then fainted while Hookfang picked him up and flew home.

"I can't believe your a Hiccup." Fishlegs said surprised.

"Well you don't look like a wimpy kid like Hiccup." Tuffnut said while laughing a bit at the end.

'Hiccup.." Kori said.

"Yeah?" Hiccup questioned.

"Hold me back."

"Why?" Kori started to attack Tuffnut and hit him with a slug hammer. Ruffnut even joined in.

"Wow, for a Hiccup, she's pretty strong." Astrid pointed out.

"Maybe even stronger." Fishlegs said.

"So why was she first named a Hiccup?"

"She told me that she was born the runt but soon grew up a strong girl, so they changed her name to Thora. But just a few days ago she said she changed her name to Kori for her safety." Hiccup explained.

"Wow."

"OK, OK Kori, common stop beating up Tuffnut." Kori sighed and got up but stomped on his stomach one last time before walking to hiccup. The sun was going down so they all said there goodbyes and left for there homes. When Hiccup, Talon and Kori returned home they ate their dinner and started getting ready for bed. "Are you sure you wanna sleep down here tonight? On a cold floor?"

"Yes I'm sure Hiccup."

"Well alright, night Kori, night Talon."

"Night Hiccup." Both siblings said. Hiccup started climbing up the stairs but turned around to see Kori and Talon already asleep. He smiled and went to bed. When Kori woke up she saw Talon still asleep so she quietly got up, grabbed her axe and left for the beach. Hiccup woke up minutes later and stretched out his arms. He got out of bed and went downstairs to see only Talon still asleep. Kori's spot was empty and he wondered why. He gently shook Talon and he woke up slightly.

"Talon do you know where Kori went?"

"She usually goes to the beach *Yawn* when she wakes up." Talon explained.

"OK I'm gonna go look for her, just go back to sleep." Talon just immediately went back to sleep. Hiccup on the other hand went outside to find Toothless still asleep. He let him be and ran into the woods looking for her. He went towards the beach to see Kori sitting on a little rock while drawing a picture with a stick. He couldn't really make it out but it kinda looked like a Night Fury. He slowly walked to her and sat down. "Hey what you doing out here?"

"This is the best place to clear my head. At first I just let all my anger get out but then I calmed down. And I'm fine now, just missing everything I loved." Kori explained.

"I know it must be hard loosing everything you could ever love but you still have me, Talon and everyone else to support you throughout your life."

"Yeah but its still not the same, I like spending time with you, don't get me wrong but there's just something inside me that I'm missing."

"You'll figure it out soon Kori, don't worry."

"Thanks Hiccup, for everything."

"Your welcome. So wanna got gliding again?"

"Sure, why not."

"Lets go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I thought today was the day that you train your friends."

"Well we don't start till later so we have time."

"Let's go." They went to the highest point hey could find and put on their wings. They spent a couple hours having the time of there life until Hiccup said that he had to start training. Kori understood and they walked to the academy. "Hiccup I heard that there is gonna be a little party going on. What's it about?"

"My dad just said it was a little party to celebrate the Outcasts not attacking Berk for over 3 months."

"Sounds fun, can't wait."

"Oh and after I'm done I need you to help me with something."

"OK but right now I'm gonna go to the shop and try and make some shields or something." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

-Later-

Kori was working on a new shield just in case she needs some back up. When she was done with the shield she started on a saddle for Savior when they rescue her. She got some leather, needle and thread and got to work. After a couple of minutes Hiccup came into the shop to see Kori working on a saddle. Kori looked up and saw hiccup. "Oh hey Hiccup, what's up?" Kori asked Hiccup.

"Well earlier I said I needed help with something." Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah, so what do you need help with?"

"I don't know how to dance and I want to dance with Astrid at the little party. And with my metal leg, it might be a little hard for me."

"No it wont. Here I'll show you how to position yourself." Kori grabbed both his hands and put them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kori showed him the moves of dancing. Once Hiccup got the hang of it he twirled Kori around while she just giggled. When the both of them had enough they stopped and surprised to hear cheers. They turned their heads to see a couple of people clapping and cheering. They didn't know that Snotlout saw the whole thing. Now Hiccup and Kori were ready for the party later tonight.

-Party- (Sorry if I'm skipping)

The party was perfect. Everyone was dancing, talking having a great time, well everyone except Snotlout. He was to busy trying to get his anger out with drinks and all that stuff. Hiccup was introducing Kori and Talon to Astrid and she even started befriending her. Astrid was way wrong about Kori, she thought Kori was just a girl who was friends with Dagur but really she's just a sweet, competitive girl who always uses violence to answer questions, just like Astrid. Talon was just like Kori, but he mostly spends time with Kori because he hasn't made any friends on Berk yet. Also Talon see's Astrid, Ruffnut and Kori as mother figures, so he mostly tries to spend most of his time with them and is eager to learn more. "So Kori, what happened to your parents?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that v took my parents when we tried to escape. I don't really know what happened to them but I try to forget it because it just makes me feel uncomfortable." Kori said.

"Sorry if I asked."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal, everyone asks the same question."

"Oh." Talon tried to hold up Astrid's axe but had some trouble. Astrid chuckled and helped him. "Here you go Talon, just don't hurt anybody."

"Yes Astrid." Talon said. Both Astrid and Kori giggled when Talon went to show Stoick how he is a strong young boy. Stoick lifted him up on his shoulder while Talon giggled like crazy.

"I'll be right back." Kori said. Astrid understood and let her go. Kori went up to Hiccup and whispered something in his ear. He was confused at first but saw people dancing around. He finally understood and asked Astrid to dance with him. Kori had an idea and went to Snotlout to see him drinking his anger away. "H-hey Snotlout." Snotlout didn't turn around at all, he just kept looking at his mug.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Hiccup?!" Snotlout said.

"No, I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" Snotlout turned around, stood up and glared at her.

"really? Dance with me? Wow, you must really want to dance with me!"

"Y-yes that's why I came over here. But-"

"But what?! That you rather dance with Hiccup!" Kori started getting scared.

"N-no I wa-" She stopped talking when Snotlout poured juice all over her. Everyone started looking at the two of them. Hiccup and the rest of the gang approached the crowd and stopped when they saw a barely crying Kori, covered in juice with Snotlout yelling at her.

"I saw you dancing with Hiccup earlier today. You two were enjoying each other very much, I could tell." He pushed Kori onto the floor and everyone gasped.

"Snotlout it's not what you think!"

"Just go Kori! GO! And stay away from me for good, no wonder your parents named you a Hiccup, your just a runt." Kori cried even more and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Astrid said.

"She deserved it!"

"No she didn't Snotlout, you had the wrong idea. She was just teaching me how do dance and it went great. Now I can finally dance with Astrid with a metal leg." Hiccup explained. Snotlout calmed down and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?!"

"We'll talk about your punishment later, but right now we need to get her back before she gets hurt." The gang ran out of the Great Hall and looked around Berk to find out that she already left. "I can't loose her, not this time."

"Guys look!" The gang came to Snotlout to find out that their were Kori's foot prints heading towards the forest. "Guys we gotta find her."

"You truly love her don't you Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, I do. Even if I just met her a couple of days ago, I would do anything for her." They heard a loud scream and they could only mean that it was Kori. They followed the sound to the end of the island to see an outcast ship sailing away with Kori in it.

"Everyone get your dragons, hurry!" Hiccup ordered. Everyone then ran back to berk as fast as they can and got on their dragons. When they arrived where they saw the ship, they saw that the outcast ship was destroyed. Kori was gone and everyone was upset, But Hiccup knew that she wasn't gone for good. She was out there somewhere, they just have to look.

"She's gone..."

"no she's not."

"How do you know?" Astrid asked.

"Because I know her better than anyone, even her parents. I know that she wouldn't just die or leave without a fight. She's out there somewhere, we just have to look."

"Can we start in the morning Hiccup? I'm not really in the mood." Snotlout said.

"Sure Snotlout." The gang then flew back to Berk wondering about Kori.

-Kori's POV-

I don't remember what happened. All I remember was being yelled at by my crush Snotlout, running away, getting captured by Outcasts then a person on a dragon saved me and Savior. I don't know who this person is but he or she saved my life. Right now I was following this person to their home. My dragon was safe and sound along with myself but I'm still wondering if my friends are missing me. I don't think Snotlout would because he yelled at me and poured juice all over me, making me get embarrassed in front of the whole village. I will never forget that day, ever. When we arrived I was impressed to see so many dragons, Dragons that I never knew existed. We landed and the person got of his or her dragon but I stayed on mine. "Who are you and why did you save me?" I asked.

"You were in trouble and a warrior never leaves another warrior behind." The person said. OK now that I heard this person finally say something, I now know that a women has saved me.

"But I don't know you. Why would you save a person that you don't know?"

"Because I know you. You my friend are special."

"Wait, what?" The lady took off her weird but somewhat cool mask to reveal her beautiful face. "Do I know you?"

"No, You don't remember me very well, but an Aunt never forgets." I slightly gasped and she smiled. She started walking to me and Savior started to growl. I just chuckled and put my hand on her head.

"It's OK girl, she's my aunt, you can trust her." Savior calmed down and walked away to a corner. I hugged my aunt for like the first time in forever. "What are you doing her?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Why were you hanging out with the outcasts?"

"I-I wasn't. Uncle Stoick threw a little party and I wanted to dance with Snotlout but he yelled at me, and embarrassed me in front of the whole village. So I ran off, but Dagur captured me and tried to take me to Outcast island."

"Well it sounds like you had a long day, let's get you to bed."

"but I need to go back to Berk to get Talon?"

"Who's Talon?"

"my little brother, he's 6 years old has dirty Blonde hair and has aqua blue eyes."

"Are you sure that's your brother?"

"Well my mom does have Blonde hair but it's mostly brown. But the point is, I don't know if I should go back just yet. Hiccup must be worried but I'm too scared to show my face to Snotlout."

"You like this guy, don't you Thora?"

"Yes and I had to change my name to Kori for my safety."

"Well Alright, you can go back to Berk when you feel like it."

"Thanks Aunt Valka."

"No problem dear." I then walked to Savior and got snuggled up to her. Savior cover me up with one of her wings and pulled me closer to her body with her arm. Valka smiled at me and Savior and went to bed.


	3. Problems 2

Valka POV~

I was going on my weekly patrol with my dragon, Cloudjumper when I came across a outcast ship that sailed away from Berk. I saw a group of men, followed by my niece Thora and a Night Fury. I couldn't believe it, there on an outcast ship was my Thora all chained up, trying to get free but Outcasts held her back. I did what any warrior would do, I jumped aboard the ship and fought every single outcast until there were non left. I untied Thora and freed the dragon. "Follow me, you'll be safe." I said. She nodded and got on her dragon. My dragon flew towards me and I jumped on. We both then flew to my home filled with dragons. I looked back at her to see her looking quite glum, like she's upset or something. When we arrived I got off my dragon but she stayed on. I could tell that she was afraid because she thinks I'm a stranger."Who are you and why did you save me?" Thora asked.

"You were in trouble and a warrior never leaves another warrior behind." I said.

"But I don't know you. Why would you save a person that you don't know?"

"Because I know you. You my friend are special."

"Wait, what?" I took off my mask and looked at her. She was staring at me strange and somewhat confused. "Do I know you?"

"No, You don't remember me very well, but an Aunt never forgets." she slightly gasped and I smiled. I started walking to her and her dragon started to growl. Thora just chuckled and put her hand on the dragons head.

"It's OK girl, she's my aunt, you can trust her." The dragon calmed down and walked away to a corner. Thora hugged me that felt like the first time in forever. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Why were you hanging out with the outcasts?"

"I-I wasn't. Uncle Stoick threw a little party and I wanted to dance with Snotlout but he yelled at me, and embarrassed me in front of the whole village. So I ran off, but Dagur captured me and tried to take me to Outcast island."

"Well it sounds like you had a long day, let's get you to bed."

"but I need to go back to Berk to get Talon?"

"Who's Talon?"

"my little brother, he's 6 years old has dirty Blonde hair and has aqua blue eyes." Blonde hair, aqua eyes...This doesn't sound like her brother. She doesn't know that Talon isn't really her brother, does she? I don't think her 'mother' told her the truth about her real parents and what she is.

"Are you sure that's your brother?"

"Well my mom does have Blonde hair but it's mostly brown. But the point is, I don't know if I should go back just yet. Hiccup must be worried but I'm too scared to show my face to Snotlout." Snotlout huh? I bet she likes this guy.

"You like this guy, don't you Thora?"

"Yes and I had to change my name to Kori for my safety." Changed? Well I guess I have to get used to that for a while. Kori, I kinda like the name but I loved her formal name, it suits her and for her village.

"Well Alright, you can go back to Berk when you feel like it."

"Thanks Aunt Valka."

"No problem dear." Kori then walked to her dragon Savior and got snuggled up to her. Savior cover her up with one of her wings and pulled her closer to her body with her arm. I smiled at Kori and Savior and went to bed. Maybe I could teach her all about the dragons and some secrets she doesn't know. But when she gets her brother Talon, I need to tell them the truth and the real reason why Dagur took her.

2 Months later~

Kori POV-

It's been two months since I started living with my Aunt Valka, and it's been the best. She taught me everything I need to know about dragons and some things I don't know. She even taught me how she made her mask. She helped me make my own mask and I loved it. The only time I use it is for fighting against outcasts or when we would make jokes. But I made another mask with little spikes for going under cover or for just flying. I never really changed for a Hiccup like me. Hiccup... man I miss him. He's my best friend, my pal, the guy I would always hang around with just to learn more from what he does. Astrid, I was just being friends with her at the party until Snotlout had to ruin it. But even though he not here I would forgive him because I bet Hiccup already explained what happened. And he is my crush that I had since I first laid eyes on him. I cold tell he likes me as well because he tries his hardest to impress me but it doesn't always work. Sometimes I just giggle, smile or if he just gets annoying I would use my communication to deal with him. I need to go back to Berk to get Talon and today's the day. I asked Aunt Valka if I could get Talon from Berk and she said yes. I gave her a hug and got on Bongo. I shouldn't really use Savior for going back to Berk because she would try to find Toothless and get my cover blown. Sure it's night but she could sneak into Hiccups bedroom just to see Toothless. And I don't blame her, I would do the same just to see Hiccup, and/or Snotlout. But right now I need to focus on getting Talon.

It didn't take us long to get to the beach because Cloudjumper is so big. I still don't know why she named her dragon that but it doesn't matter. I got off Cloudjumper and told him to stay here until I return. I know he can understand me because I became his best friend not to long ago. I ran as fast as I could to Hiccups house. When I arrived and saw a window and jumped on the window isle to see that Hiccup was just below me with Toothless at the far end of the room. With my training from Hiccup and his mom I know how to be sneaky. I carefully jumped over Hiccup and quietly landed in the middle of the room. I quietly went down the stairs to see Talon fast asleep while holding his little dragon toy that i passed down to him that was passed down from our mother to me. I guess Toothless saw me because I heard him growling, trying to get Hiccup to wake p so I had very little time. I shook Talon gently until he woke up. When he saw me he started getting scared because I forgot to take off my mask. I knew he was gonna call for Hiccup because he kept looking at the stairs while breathing heavily. "talon it's OK it's only me." I said while taking off my mask. He gasped happily and hugged me tight.

"I missed you Kori." Talon said happily.

"I missed you too little buddy. Now.." I put my mask back on and grabbed his toy. "Do you wanna come with me to an island that is full with awesomeness?" Before he could answer Toothless came downstairs growling like crazy along with a shocked Hiccup.

"I don't know who you are but stay away from him." Hiccup said. I just grabbed Talon and ran out of his house. I could hear him calling his dad about a break in but I kept running.

"Where are we going?" Talon asked.

"To the beach, theirs something cool waiting for us." I said. We arrived at the beach and Talon gasped loudly when he saw Cloudjumper looking at us. "Talon this is Cloudjumper." I put Talon on the ground and he stuck out his arm while walking to Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper sniffed his hand and put his nose against his hang.

"Good boy." I heard footsteps coming our way and thanks to my little gift I could tell that it was Hiccup, his friends and uncle Stoick along with their dragons. I ran to Talon, picked him up and jumped onto Cloudjumper. The gang and Stoick saw me and Talon but they couldn't recognize me because I'm still wearing my mask. They were surprised to see a dragon they don't recognize.

"Stay away from him!" Stoick yelled.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Come on Talon, come down from there."

"No! I'm staying with her!" Talon yelled. Wow I never heard him back talk anyone before. He usually uses his manner but not this time.

"Talon if you stay with this girl, your gonna get hurt." Astrid said.

"No I won't I trust her, and you guys should too." He looked at me and I handed him my old mask. Cloudjumper roared and started to fly away from Berk.

-3rd person POV-

The gang didn't know what happened but all they know is that Talon said that he trusted a girl he probably doesn't know. "Hiccup I don't care what you do but I need you to get Talon back as soon as possible. He could get hurt from that girl." Stoick said.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Talon never really trusted a person except us and-" But Hiccup stopped talking and thought about that masked girl.

"And who son?"

"The one person he truly trusted the most was Kori."

"But she's been gone for two months." Snotlout said. "How can it be her?"

"Think about it Snotlout, who else would come back for Talon?"

"Outcasts!"

"No. Outcasts would only take Kori, Kori would always come back for Talon no matter what."

"But how do you know it was her?" Astrid asked.

"I don't but we need to find out. In the morning we would try once again to find Kori, we follow where that dragon might be heading."

"But it could be headed anywhere, how do we know where the dragon is headed?"

"Because Kori has been around Kori since she first met them, they know what Kori smells like."

"So our dragons have her sense?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes, they can follow Kori's sense and find her. And with her having a female Night Fury, Toothless might be able to find Savior as well."

"Well at least we find Kori because I need to give her an apology for what happened at the party." Snotlout explained.

"At least your apologizing to her. Don't worry she'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she's a forgiving person, except to the Dagur and his outcast buddies." Snotlout smiled and they all headed back to their homes. With Kori and Talon, they were riding to there Aunt Valka place. Sure Talon didn't know this Valka but he'll learn to love her like how he does to everyone else.

"So can you tell me a little bit about our Aunt Valka?" Talon asked.

"Sure. She's very sweet, helpful and she can teach you all about dragons." Kori explained.

"But don't we already know about dragons?"

"Yes but she'll teach you stuff about dragons like Cloudjumper and some things we don't know like how she's Hiccups mother."

"She's Hiccup's mother?!"

"Yep. Before I left she said she had something to tell us, so we better hurry." They arrived a little while later to see their aunt Valka pacing back and forth nervously. "Hi aunt Valka, I brought Talon." Valka looked at Kori and smiled when she saw little Talon. She squatted down and spread her arms for a hug. Talon giggled and ran to his aunt. They hugged for a minute until Valka remembered what she needed to tell the both of them.

"Um, you guys might wanna sit down, I have something to tell you." Valka said. They both of them sat down and Valka took a deep breath. "Kori do you know who your parents are?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't."

"Well your parents aren't your real parents."

"What? But that can't be true, I know my family very well. I'm cousins with Hiccup and Talon is my brother."

"No Talon isn't technically your brother."

"H-how do you know all this?"

"Because your real mother and your current father are my siblings. Your real mother and father are the chief of your village, and your current father is third in line."

"So is Talon my cousin?"

"Technically yes."

"B-but what about Hiccup, are we cousins?"

"Yes."

"It still doesn't make any sense. If my current parents aren't my real parents then why did my real parents give me up?"

"Your real parents thought they weren't ready for a child. But they saw you grow up, and they regretted giving you up."

"How old was I when they gave me up?"

"You were only a month old."

"But if my real parents are chief of the village then that makes me the next chief."

"Yes it does." Valka reached into a chest and pulled out a little tiara. Valka handed the tiara to Kori and she grabbed it. "This was your when you were a baby. Your mother used to always put this on you, to remind people that your next in line."

"But I thought tiara's was just for royalty like princesses?"

"Well yes but like any little girl, your a princess too." Valka gently grabbed the tiara and carefully put it in her hair. "You were like royalty to your parents. Your the next chief."

"Well I guess that makes sense but I'm still considering Talon as my brother."

"You can do whatever you want. Now it's time for bed, Kori why don't you show Talon your room."

"OK, come on Talon." Talon grabbed Kori's hand and she showed him her room where he'll be sleeping. The next morning Kori didn't wake up until at least noon. Once she was awake she shot out of bed and got dressed. Talon always wakes up before she does so he was already up and with their Aunt Valka learning about the whole new dragons. Once Kori got dressed she ate her brunch and went to Savior. Now every other day her and Savior take a flight to get used to their surroundings or just to have fun. Savior was already up and ready to go. Kori could tell that she was really excited. She put on her mask that she made herself and got on Savior. "Ready girl?" Savior shot out a blast and took off.

-Berk-

Hiccup and the gang skipped training for today to look for Kori and Talon. They really want to know if that masked girl that took Talon was really Kori. The gang got on their dragons and Hiccup let Toothless lead the other dragons where he thinks Kori and Talon are. They kept flying until Toothless got something. "Hey I think he has something!" Hiccup yelled.

"Fleas, it must be fleas." Tuffnut said.

"No he means Toothless has Kori's scent you idiot." Astrid explained in annoyance.

"Oh, I knew that." Astrid rolled her eyes while Toothless told the other dragons to follow him and they did quite quickly. They noticed that the dragons were heading for an island that they never noticed before. When they landed they took a little break.

"I think they got the wrong scent."

"No I don't think so, look." Hiccup said while pointing to a night fury with the same girl who took Talon. "Leave your dragons here they'll be safe while we see if that person truly is Kori."

"OK but if it isn't I'm gonna murder you Hiccup." Snotlout said while cracking his knuckles. Hiccup gulped and led his friends to where the dragon landed. When they got to the other side of the island they saw the girl getting off her dragon while looking strait at the ocean view. She took off her mask so she can see this view better. the gang gasped quietly when they clearly saw Kori's face. She set herself down on a rock and put her mask next to her. She Pulled out her tiara and just stared at it. Kori looked up at her dragon to see her also looking at her tiara.

"Don't worry I'll make you something when we get back. But right now I need to think." Kori said then Savior nudged her like she was saying 'with what?'. "Don't worry it's nothing serious it's just that I found out that my current parents aren't really my parents and that Talon isn't my brother, he's my second cousin. Also I found out that my real parents are the chief of my village and since I'm their child I'm the next in line to be chief of the village."

"Wait, she's gonna be chief?" Astrid whispered.

"I guess so." Whispered Hiccup.

"Well I guess it won't be that bad, i mean it's just giving orders and helping others, what else is there?" Kori said to her dragon. Savior just started jumping around and tackled Kori. She just started laughing while Savior started to play with her. "Dragons verses viking, who will win?" Savior flopped on Kori and she just groaned playfully. Savior started to lick her and she groaned annoyed. She shoved Savior off her and stood up. "Ugh, you know that doesn't wash out." She tried to wash the slim off her while Savior did her dragon chuckle. "Oh ha ha, laugh all you want I don't care I've been laughed at since I was 5 so I'm used to it." Savior shoved her and rubbed her head against her like she was saying sorry. "It's OK girl. Common I know you want to spend time with Aunt Valka while I make you something from the materials I took from hiccups shop." Kori put her mask back on and got on Savior. Savior then took off and the gang quickly ran to their dragons. They all took off and Toothless tracked down her scent once again.

"Do you sense her bud?" Toothless just flew as fast as he can to this wonderful island filled with dragons they never knew existed. They kept flying until they saw a women standing on the back of a dragon, wearing a mask and pointing a wooden stick at them.

"Come with me." Valka said then turned around and started heading towards her home. The gang followed her until they landed on the soft grass of the island. Valka got off her dragon and so did the gang. "You may think you know a lot about dragons, but let me show you some of what you don't know." Valka did her signature hand move on Toothless and he instantly fell on the ground, eyes shut.

"Whoa. Can you do that to Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked happy. Ruffnut smacked her brother repeatedly. The rest of the gang ignored them and returned their attention to Valka.

"Do I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Valka said while taking off her mask. "You were only a babe, but a mother never forgets." Just like Kori did, Hiccup gasped slightly finally knowing his mother is alive.

"Mom?"

"Hi Hiccup." Hiccup and Valka instantly hugged each other while Valka ran her fingers through his hair. When they released they just looked at one another feeling the need to cry tears of joy.

"Wow, Hiccup your mom is very pretty." Astrid said. Valka looked at Astrid and smiled.

"And who is this wonderful lady Hiccup?"

"Oh mom this is Astrid." They both shook hands and Hiccup went on to the twins. "This is the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. If you see them hurt each other that's normal."

"Got it."

"This is Fishlegs, the brains of the group."

"Hello Mrs. Haddock." Fishlegs said.

"Hello Fishlegs, please just call me Valka." Valka said.

"Yes ma'am."

"And last but not least is Snotlout." Hiccup said.

"So your Snotlout? Kori has told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Snotlout asked happy.

"Yes indeed."

"Where is she?"

"When she got home she went strait to my dragon hideout and started working on something for Savior."

"Dragon hideout? What's that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Follow me and see for yourself." Valka lead everyone even the dragons to her hideout. When they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes. They saw a whole other world of dragons, dragons they never seen before.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Astrid said.

"Isn't it. I saved every single dragon that lives here."

"Wow." The gang said. Hiccup spotted Talon just across the river.

"Isn't that Talon?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes it is. Even though it's his first day in the hideout, he has made friends with almost every single dragon in here." Valka answered.

"What about Kori?"

"She's doing excellent as a helper. She feeds the dragons, helps them when they have a wound and even on her free time she draws pictures or fly's around on Cloudjumper or Savior." She noticed Kori coming this way. "Oh look here she comes now." They turned their heads to see Kori riding on Savior going as fast as they could. When they past the gang they were impressed. "Wow that's the fastest she's gone yet. A new record." After a while Savior and Kori landed next to Talon and Cloudjumper. "Well what are you kids waiting for, go over there and talk to her. Mostly you Snotlout, I know what you did to her at the party." Valka left and left the kids speechless.

"Great now your mother knows." Snotlout said angry.

"Well Kori probably told her the day she met her." Hiccup said

"That's one suggestion but can we please talk to Kori."

"Talk to me about what?" Kori said. Snotlout and Hiccup flinched and turned around to see Kori walking across the bridge towards them. Hiccup noticed Kori and Snotlout staring at one another. Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke.

"So where gonna give you two some time to talk. So where are the cool dragons?"

"Oh Talon will show you, just follow him." Kori said. Everyone except Snotlout followed Talon so he can give a tour. Snotlout and Kori were quiet for a while until Snotlout decided to break the silence.

"So you were living here all this time." Snotlout started.

"Yeah, this place is great. I get to learn about all these dragons I never knew and my aunt Valka even taught me a few secrets of the dragon's personality."

"Look um, I'm sorry for what I said at the party, I just had the wrong idea that's all. I thought you and Hiccup were a thing but he told me that you were just teaching him how to dance."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean all the things you said at the party?"

"No I didn't. I just had the wrong idea, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I'm so sorry Kori." Kori smiled and gave him a hug.

"Apology accepted." She gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled when he saw him slightly blush. "So wanna catch up with everyone else?"

"Sure." They then caught up with the group to see all these fascinating dragons. Toothless and Savior where very happy to see each other again and so were everyone else.


	4. New love

Snotlout POV~

I can't believe we found Kori, after 2 months on being apart. I know I sound obsess with her but I can't help it, she's to perfect. I can't admit it to anyone but I don't like her...I love her. I only can say I like someone because if Hiccup found out I love someone he'll start teasing me just because I'm not Mr. Tuff guy. I just kept staring at her all throughout the tour. Her curves of her perfect body, her smooth silky Amber brown hair flowing in the wind, and her beautiful Emerald green eyes is all I could look at all day long. I can't hold my little secret inside me anymore, i need to tell everyone soon before I go nuts. I mean every since I met her I can't get her out of my head, she just stays in my mind all day long. I even have dreams of me and her just on the beach spending time together. For the love of Thor, i feel like I'm obsess with her. But I gotta keep it a secret, mostly from Hiccup. I can do it, I know i can. "So guys that wraps up the tour I guess." Kori said. "But I have one more dragon I want to introduce." She did her amazing dragon call and after a few seconds a big, huge dragon stood in front of us. This dragon was like the size of Berk. Oh Thor I think he's mostly looking at me. I don't know what this dragon just breath on us but it stuck to our hair. "He he, he likes y'all."

"Wow." we all said, amazing by this dragon.

"Do you know what type of dragon species this dragon is?" Fishlegs asked Kori. Isn't he like the brains of our group, he should know what species this dragon is.

"Actually, i don't know really, he barely comes to the surface so I don't see him that much." Kori explained. Well if she doesn't know what species this dragon is, how does she know it's a boy.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled, oh how I love her smile.

"My aunt Valka told me when she introduced me to him."

"Oh. Well he sure is huge."

"Yeah he is, but he still is a good dragon. That reminds me Hiccup isn't today the day where kids from both Berk and Bock join together for the party?" Party what party. If this explains why I'm stuck with the twins and Fishlegs once every three months than I heard of it but never gone.

"Actually it is." Hiccup said. Wow a party, I hope it's better than the party we had two moths ago. Now that party was embarrassing for me but mostly for Kori. At least she forgave me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What's this party?" Tuffnut asked Kori.

"It's a gathering for the all the kids in Berk and in Bock." Astrid explained. Wait a gathering? How come I never heard of it?

"How come I never heard of this gathering?" I asked frustrated.

"Hiccup tried to invite you but you always ignored him. And he wanted to introduce Kori to you." Great now I wished I listened to Hiccup back then.

"So what's this party mostly about?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's just a gathering of the kids to celebrate the one day we have just to be kids without parents. The parents on Bock leave for the day for whatever reason and the kids decide to throw a little party. They sent Hiccup invitations to give to every kid on Berk. And since you ignored Hiccup, so did Fishlegs and the twins." Kori said. Now I feel bad for ignoring him.

"I just hope Thole doesn't ruin my day like last time." Kori said mad.

"No he won't, remember we kicked him out and banned him from ever coming back." Hiccup explained.

"Oh yeah. And just a reminder we kinda use a different language at some points."

"It's OK sometimes me and Ruff have our own little language called fighting." Tuffnut said while pushing his twin to the ground.

"Yeah that's not what I mean by different language. You guys will find out what I mean later at the party."

"Well off that subject, Kori how do you know so much about these dragons?" Fishlegs asked. I also wanted to know because maybe I can impress her with all my dragon skills later on.

"Well before I started living here I spent most of my time inside a home, and with dragons so I got to learn their life. And with Hiccups help over the years I even learned more from him. But when I came here to this other world of dragons, aunt Valka taught me secrets about the dragons personality and species I never knew existed. And with coming in the hideout every day I can learn how they survive and what they do for a living." Wow, this girl is amazing and really smart.

"Whoa maybe you can teach me a thing or two about these dragons." Hiccup asked.

"Yeah sure. We can start tomorrow when you tell your dad that your mother is alive."

"She's right Hiccup you need to tell your father that your mother is alive because that's his wife that has been missing since you were just a baby." Astrid explained.

"Well OK but all of you are coming with me, that means you Kori." Hiccup said.

"OK just let me get me and Talons mask from my bedroom." Kori said starting to walk away.

"Can we see your room?" Astrid asked nicely. Wow, that's the first I saw a polite Astrid. Lets hope it stays that way like when we were kids.

"Sure, just follow me." We all followed her to her room. When we got to her room, we were surprised to see how big it is. Sure it wasn't as big as half our sizes on Berk but it was bug. There were drawings, ideas and a notebook on her desk filled with letters. It kinda looked like the one that Astrid read when we first met Kori. I looked at her bed to see a dragon that sorta looked like a deadly nadder but without the spikes on it's head and tail. It had bandages on it's wing probably from hurting it. "OK girl let's check that wing of yours." I guess I was right. Kori unraveled the bandages to find out that the wing was all better. "Well it looks like your ready to fly again Merl." Kori opened the window and did her dragon call. The next thing we knew is that the mother of the baby came to the window and softly roared like she was saying thank you. "Your welcome Basely, now she's good and ready to fly." The baby rubbed her head against Kori and she just rubbed her head. Kori set the baby on the window isle and the baby flew with her mother right beside her. Kori closed the window, grabbed her mask and we all headed out.

"Wanna ride on Hookfang today Kori?" I asked Kori. I'm really hoping she would say yes.

"N-no thanks Snotlout, I'm gonna ride Cloudjumper with Hiccup because Toothless and Savior are gonna spend some time with each other when were gone." Man was I wrong. But I'll have to deal with it because I'm gonna ask her again after the party.

"Oh OK." I could see her feeling guilty from the corner of my eye. She walked to me, took off her mask and gave me yet another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll ride with you later, OK?"

"O-OK." She just giggled, put back on her cool mask and got on the back of Cloudjumper and held onto Hiccup. Man, I just wished I don't always blush when she kisses me. I could see the twins looking at me with smug little grins spread across their face. I'm so gonna kill them when we get back but right now we need to make sure Hiccup tells his father about his mother being alive and safe. We started flying towards Berk but instead of concentrating on flying, my mind was on Kori. I looked to my right to see Kori talking to Hiccup about something. I wanted to find out what but I could see Talon just staring at me saying 'Don't you dare'. I respected him and just kept concentrating on flying my dragon. We got to Berk a few minutes later to see that everyone has left. All there was left was the kids.

"Jr. Where is everybody?" Hiccup asked.

"They left just a few moments ago, because they said something about them wanting to leave so when you get back from the party we can have one more day as kids. Also they want to have a meeting about chiefing." Jr. explained. So they left early just for a meeting, wow it must be important.

"Well that's odd, if they wanted a meeting they usually waited until sundown."

"Stoick said that this one was urgent because you and Kori are gonna be chief."

"Yeah we heard that she wanna next in line for chief, because her current parents aren't her real parents. Her real parents are chief of Bock." Fishlegs explained.

"That's probably why Dagur wanted to marry me in the first place. And that explains why my real parents ignored me all my life." Kori said. Wow, her real parents ignored her all her life, that kinda like us ignoring Hiccup when we were young.

"So when are we leaving, it is my first year at the no parents party." Jr asked.

"It starts at sundown and since Bock isn't that far away, we can leave a few minutes before sundown." Hiccup explained.

"You guys didn't tell your parents about the party did you?" Kori asked serious. Man she looks so hot when she's serious.

"No, but I over heard my mom and dad talking about seeing what were up too." A girl named Abbie said.

"Wait so there gonna sneak into the party?" I asked.

"Technically yes but we don't know when so were just gonna go on with the party until one of us see them."

"OK." Well I guess now we have to be alert for our parents. "Well are we gonna have a watch out, so when they dock their ships we can show them how us 'kids' can throw a party?" Everyone just stared at me weird. "What?"

"Snotlout your a genius!" Kori said. Yes she thinks I'm a genius! "Now that we have a plan all we need is a lookout and I think I know just the person."

"Really who?"

"Hiccup remember Snip?"

"Oh yeah, Snip was a sneaky little fella, I can't believe he still is well on Bock." Hiccup said.

"yeah I can't believe it either. But anyways since he's sneaky, we can get him to be our look out."

"OK, well lets go, it's almost sundown." We all got on our dragons and this time Kori rode on Hookfang with me. And when she held onto me, I could feel my face get all hot and sweaty. I never felt this way before, not even around Astrid. I need to find out what is wrong with me soon. Once we arrived Kori let go of me and the feeling went away. Great now I want the feeling back, it felt so different than any feeling I ever felt before.

-3rd person POV-

"Wow this place is huge, bigger than Berk." Snotlout said looking around Bock.

"Yep, it's actually twice the size of Berk." Kori explained.

"Wow." Little kids came running to Talon and tackled him, they were about his age like 5, 6 or 7. Talon got up and they all walked away wanting to play with their dragons. The gang started to join the party, not worrying that their parents won't be coming anytime soon.

-Stoick-

Both groups of vikings from Berk and Bock were on their ships heading towards Bock. They had to meet halfway and discuss a plan to find out what those kids do when there gone because every time they return home, Bock is always a mess and all Berk kids are always tired. So right now there heading towards Bock because they keep seeing dragons and their riders fly towards the island. They docked their ships and Stoick could've sworn he saw Snip running towards Bock scared. "Follow that kid!" Stoick yelled. Everyone got out of their ships and ran after Snip, but they couldn't catch him because he's a fast runner. When Snip got to the party he warned everyone that Berk and Bock tribes are coming.

"All right everyone, let's make this party count!" Yelled Kori. Everyone roared in excitement and got ready not noticing that their parents were watching.

"OK everyone this one goes out to our friends the dragons, they have brought the war between vikings and dragons to an end and that couldn't have happened if it wasn't for Hiccup and Toothless. TO THE DRAGONS!" A random guy yelled.

"To the dragons!" Everyone else yelled. They then celebrated with a song called 'Beautiful creatures.'The parents were surprised on how these kids celebrate a party for the dragons. They gone all out on the decorations food, and the song. Once the song was over, everyone was in a different pose. Kori's real parents saw her in a dip position with Snotlout holding her and by the look of it, he wasn't liking it at all. Everyone got out of their positions and just went on with the party, kids started running around, introducing their dragons and ate the food that was displayed.

"So Snotlout, when are you gonna ask out Kori?" Astrid asked. Both Snotlout and Astrid were talking alone while Kori talked to Hiccup.

"Well that's what I'm trying to figure out, I thought about taking her on a nightly stroll with Hookfang." Snotlout explained.

"I know that can always get you the girl."

"How do you know?"

"Because Hiccup did the same thing with me when he showed me how dragons can be friendly creatures."

"So that's why you started hanging around Hiccup a lot."

"Yeah but now I hang around him way more than I did before."

"Well I just hope Hookfang doesn't try to embarrass me in front of Kori like how he always does."

"Speaking of Kori and Hiccup, where are they?" Snotlout and Astrid looked around until they saw Kori running out of the forest towards Talon. She started talking to him about something and he understood. Talon said OK and started to walk away with his friends. Kori went back into the forest, leaving a confusing Astrid and Snotlout. They looked at each other and had the same idea. They started walking into the forest looking around for the three of them. They heard a scream and followed it making sure whoever scream was OK. They followed the voice to find out that Kori was the one who screamed with Hiccup laughing his head off. They found the both of them in a little hideout (like where Hiccup learned how to fly Toothless).

"Hiccup that was so not funny!" Kori yelled after breathing for air because Hiccup pushed her into the pool.

"Oh yes it was!" Hiccup couldn't stop laughing. Kori had an idea and went underwater waiting for the right time to get her revenge. Hiccup noticed her gone and started to worry. "Kori, Kori common this isn't funny. Kori?" Kori smirked underwater and pounced up scaring him to death. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water with her. When he breath for air she was the one trying to catch her breath from laughing to hard.

"OK now that was funny, you should've seen your face."

"That was not funny, you scared me half to death."

"Yeah well that was revenge for pushing me into the water."

"Didn't you push me into the water when we were kids?"

"Yep, an hour after we first met. That was one weird day too."

"It sure was. Didn't our parents let us go out and explore?"

"Well I think your dad did but I just went off because my current parents didn't pay attention to me. The only time they paid attention was when they told me about becoming true viking and I never really wanted too."Both Kori and Hiccup got out of the water and just let the water drip from their clothing.

"Why?"

"Well because being a viking meant fighting and killing dragons, and I didn't want to do that to my friends. Sure they were dragons who I had to keep a secret from, but I learned a lot from them."

"You know that was the same with me, you know keeping Toothless a secret."

"Yeah but you had the fun life."

"Really, did your parents make you go to dragon training, did your parents ignore you until you actually did something interesting?"

"Both are a mix."

"Huh?"

"Well you know that I never knew my real parents because they abandoned me when I was only a month old, and my current parents kept me captive inside the house until Talon was 2. I never got to know my birth parents. The best thing that happened in my life that made it cooler and more interesting was meeting you Hiccup. I finally got to meet someone that likes to do what I do."

"Yeah, I guess we both have a hard life. I mean our parents ignored us and when we met, it was like we were true friends from the start."

"It sure was."

"Do you think our parents will let us throw parties like that again?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know really. I mean my real parents don't even know me and your dad is well, strict about everything so it depends on how well the party went."

"I just hope my dad approves the party because we all know that us kids worked hard on it."

"Yeah, I'm quite worried to be honest."

"I'm quite worried about your hair, it's turning white."

"Huh?" Hiccup pointed to her hair and she was surprised that it was white. "Oh don't worry about it Hiccup."

"I should be worried because I don't think I seen a girls hair turn white before."

"No seriously, don't worry my hair does this every time before-"

"Before what?"

"Before it's gonna snow. My hair tells me how much snow there's gonna be."

"Well by the look of it, almost all your hair is white. We gotta at least tell the others."

"You mean just your friends right? Because my village never listens to me."

"Yeah that's what I meant."

"We already know." Astrid said jumping down followed by Snotlout.

"You heard all that?"

"And saw the whole thing."

"At least you know it's gonna snow."

"Yes but before we go Snotlout wants to show you something." Astrid turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout why don't you go show her."

"Um..alright." Snotlout said and Kori and himself left while Astrid and Hiccup went back to the party.

"So what do you need to show me Snotlout?" Kori asked.

"Um, actually do you want to go on a stroll on Hookfang?"

"Sure that would be nice." Snotlout smiled and they both went on Hookfang.

"OK Hookfang, nice and easy." Hookfang just growled.

"If you go nice and easy I'll give you a bucket of delicious fish." Hookfang jolted his head up and started to fly. Kori held onto Snotlout for dear life since Hookfang is going faster than she expected. When they were near the clouds Hookfang calmed down on his flying and so did Kori. She lifted her head off Snotlout's shirt and just looked at the night sky. She carefully wrapped her arms around Snotlout and rested her head on his shoulder. Snotlout smiled and just relaxed while Hookfang flew around. The night was going perfect until Snotlout spotted a outcast ship heading towards Bock.

"Uh, Kori you might wanna look at this." Kori opened her eyes and looked up to see an Outcast ship heading towards her home. "We gotta go in for a closer look." Hookfang went a little closer to the ship but apparently he went in a little too close because Dagur noticed them.

"Ah, well if it isn't my little sweetie Thora." Dagur said with a smirk across his face.

"It's Kori and I'm not your sweetie." Kori said.

"Not yet anyways, you know what I will do to you if you refuse to be my bride." Kori just touched her cut on her left arm and just stared at Dagur sad. "That's right Kori, I will hurt you bad until you crash. So will you be my bride?" Kori turned from sad to angry.

"NO!"

"Well than I guess I have no choice." Snotlout turned to Kori to see her getting up.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked worried out of his mind.

"What she must." Snotlout grabbed her arm and looked at her sad.

"Please Kori, don't do this." Kori got on her knees and put both her hands on his face. The next thing Snotlout knew was her lips on his. He was surprised at first but started to kiss back. After a couple of seconds Kori retracted her lips from Snotlout's and stood up on her feet.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine just tell the others to bring back up." Kori said.

"OK." Kori smiled a little, jumped onto the outcast ship and started to fight the men attacking her. Snotlout flew back to Bock to warn Hiccup about what the outcasts are doing to Kori. With Savior and Toothless, they have just got done spending time together and they were now waiting at the edge of the hideout waiting for their owners to return.

_'Do you think they'll return?'_ Savior said talking to Toothless.

_'I hope so. Do you think we should find them?'_ Toothless said.

_'What about your tail?'_

_'Don't worry Kori made me a tail so I can fly on my own.'_

_'well OK let's go find them.'_ then both Savior and Toothless flew into the air on their way to Berk. Back with Kori she kept on fighting the outcast until Two vikings came up behind her and held her up waiting for Dagur to do his torture to her.

"Now let me ask you again, are you gonna be my bride or no?" Dagur said.

"Never." Kori said catching her breath from all that fighting. Dagur made an evil smirk grow across his face and grabbed a mini knife. He started to torture her by making cuts all over her body. He even kneed her in the stomach, making her pass out. When she was passed out he made bruises all over her, with more cuts. It started to snow and Dagur knew if he let her in the snow, she'll freeze to death. So he went to Berk and let his soldiers chain her into the snow, unconscious. Savior and Toothless were flying to berk, avoiding the weather when Savoir spotted Kori laying in the snow. She could tell that she wasn't doing it for fun so she told Toothless to get Hiccup while she saves Kori. Toothless understood and flew to Bock to get Hiccup and his friends. Savior on the other hand landed next to Kori and was worried to see her like this. She wondered who did this to her but right now she needs to get her free. She plasma blasted both chains and she was now free but barely awake. Savior started to worry even more than before. She just hopes that her love will understand whats she's gonna do.

-Bock-

"Wait where's Kori?" Hiccup asked Snotlout. Snotlout just explained what happened tonight and everyone still didn't understand.

"The last I saw her was when she jumped off my dragon to the outcast ships." Snotlout explained.

"How long ago was that."

"It was like a 2 hours ago since Hookfang wanted to rest."

"OK well by knowing Kori she job could've been done an hour ago, and knowing Dagur he could've pt up a serious fight, we need to find her she could be in serious danger with Dagur."

"But Hiccup it's starting to snow pretty hard." Astrid said.

"I don't care, we didn't give up trying to find all those animals in the snow. So we shouldn't give up finding Kori."

"Hiccups right for once, we shouldn't give up. That's not what we do, we keep going until we do it right. And by finding Kori in this snow will be the right thing to do." Snotlout explained while the rest of the gang thought about it until they were all in. Toothless came onto the island and ran to the gang fast.

"Hey bud." Toothless just started roaring while looking at Berk. "What's wrong?"

"He's saying somethings wrong with Kori." Everyone looked at Snotlout weird. "what? Kori taught me a few words of the dragon language."

"OK, Toothless where is she?" Toothless kept looking at Berk until he saw two plasma blasts, and the gang knew that meant Help. They got on their dragons and flew to Berk. When they landed they saw Savior trying to get Kori on her back. Kori was awake but having some trouble standing because of her foot, it must be sprained. She finally got on Savior freezing to death with her hair still white as snow. Toothless roared at Savior and Savior roared back then flew away with Kori holding on for warmth. Toothless roared for Savior to answer, but he got nothing. "We'll find her bud." Just then Hiccups dad landed in the snow, ignoring the snow storm.

"Son what are you doing, it's a blizzard out here we need to get to shelter and quickly." Stoick said.

"But dad Kori's gone and so is Savior."

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get to Bock safely." Hiccup sighed and the group flew to shelter in the great hall of Bock. "So Hiccup what happened to Kori?"

"She got beaten and was left in the snow chained on her arm and leg."

"Who did this to her!"

"It was the outcasts. Dagur forced her to marry him and since she disagreed Dagur tortured her until she crashed." Snotlout joined in the conversation.

"Dagur did this?! Well where is she? Is she safe?"

"All we know is that Savior saved her, and took her to a place."

"What place?"

"Uh..." Astrid shoved him and gestured him to tell his father about his mother. "Um..dad theirs something you should know."

"And what is that my son?"

"Um, do you know what I'll show you when we go save Kori."

"OK, I'm gonna see how her parents are doing with this situation." Hiccup gave out a fake smile while his father walked away. Astrid punched him in the arm and looked at him mad.

"Astrid I know, I know but I couldn't tell him, he thinks my mom is dead."

"So you still need to tell him Hiccup." Astrid said crossing her arms.

"I know but-"

"But nothing Hiccup, he's your dad and your mom is your mom. They need to be reunited like a real family, you can't just have your family be separated forever."

"Your right, your right. But I told him I'll show him when we look for Kori."

"And by we you mean..."

"Just the gang and my dad, maybe Gobber."

"Alright, at least it's not the whole two villages."

"Yeah." Hiccup noticed Snotlout sitting by himself at a table just starring at the door. "Hey, what's up with Snotlout?" Astrid turned around and saw Snotlout all alone.

"I don't know, come on let's go cheer him up." Hiccup smiled and they walked over to Snotlout. They sat next to him and noticed that he kept quiet. "Snotlout you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?"

"I, *Sigh* I-I miss Kori, there I said it." Snotlout said.

"Of course you miss her, you have a crush on her. She's like the world too you."

"At least you two understand, but the others won't."

"Of course they will, if we tell you a secret from Fishlegs and the twins you'll know that they understand what your going through."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's see Fishlegs has a crush on Ruffnut and Ruffnut likes Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"OK now that is noticeable, but what about Tuffnut?"

"He uh..kinda likes Kori too."

"He likes Kori!"

"Yes but Kori doesn't like Tuffnut because she finds him annoying."

"Well that's a relief and I know she likes me way more than Tuffnut."

"How do you know?" Astrid asked.

"Because before she jumped on the outcast ship, she kissed me."

"On the lips or cheek?"

"Lips."

"Well she doesn't like you Snotlout." Snotlout looked confused. "She loves you." Snotlout grew a big smile but it then faded when he remembered what happened.

"I just hope she's safe."

"Us too." Hiccup said. With Savior, she has just arrived at Valka's hideout and roared so she can wake her up.

"Savior it's the middle of the night what do you wa-" But Valka stopped talking when she noticed Kori all cold with her hair white. Valka ran to Kori and picked her up. "Savior can you make a fire in the fireplace real quick while I get a blanket." Savior understood and plasma blasted the wood in the fireplace so she can make fire. Valka ran back to Kori, wrapped her up in two blankets and laid her by the fire. "She's gonna be OK, just keep the fire going and keep her warm. She should go back to her normal self by tomorrow afternoon." Valka went back to bed while Savior laid by Kori, watching her sleep by the fire. In the morning Valka went to check on Kori to see her trying to stand up but it was hard because she sprained her foot and her stomach hurt a bit. When she took a step with her left foot and almost fell over but Savior caught her. "Kori you need to rest, your in pain right now."

"But I don't wanna rest, I-I'm fine really Aunt Valka. I just sprained my foot, that's all I mean I was able to get on Savior safely." Kori explained.

"Well OK but I need to check on your foot, so come here." Kori limped to Valka and sat down in front of her while Valka took off Kori's boot and checked to see how her foot is doing. "Well you were right on the sprained part, you can only limp on it, if you walk on it it'll get used to walking and you'll heal faster but it'll hurt really bad. So for just right you can only limp on it."

"OK." Valka wrapped bandages around her ankle so it'll help heal.

"OK now that should help your foot heal." Kori carefully put her boot back on and Valka help her stand up. "Do you got it?"

"Yeah I think I'm good."

"OK, I already made your breakfast, it's in your room."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Savior helped Kori to her room while Valka went to get dressed. On Berk the storm has stopped and Berk vikings went back to their homes.

"Hiccup, are we gonna find Kori or not?!" Stoick said being inpatient.

"We can go now if you want just let me get Talon." Stoick understood and let Hiccup get Talon while the gang got ready to fly. Hiccup and Talon got on their dragons a little while after and they all flew with Talon leading the way. Cloudjumper told the other dragons to follow him to the hideout and they did.

"Son where are we going?"

"You'll see." With all these twist and turns Stoick felt a little sick when they landed. They didn't know that Kori saw them getting off their dragons

"Aunt Valka!" Kori yelled.

"Yes dear what is it?" Valka asked.

"Their here along with *Sigh* Uncle Stoick."

"Go outside and feed the dragons I'll take care of them." Kori nodded and limped outside with Savior. Stoick, Gobber and the gang walked in to see mostly ice but it had some wood with a few dragons inside. Valka came into view and smiled a bit when she saw her son and husband.

"Valka.." Stoick whispered.

"I know what your gonna say Stoick." Stoick just walked up to Valka and put a hand on her cheek.

"Your as beautiful as a goddess lost you." Valka and Stoick put their heads together while the others just awed.

"See now your family is reunited Hiccup. You guys are one big happy family." Astrid said putting her elbow on his shoulder.

"Why don't you guys go outside, Kori's out there with Savior. Me and Stoick are gonna bond after so many years apart." Valka said. The rest of the gang including Gobber went outside and Gobber was amazed to see all these dragons. Cloudjumper joined in on the feeding that Kori is doing to the other dragons. The gang noticed that her hair was still white but slowly fading. Cloudjumper nudge Kori and she almost fell because of her foot but Savior caught her.

"Cloudjumper I thought you were on Bock with Talon?" Kori asked. Cloudjumper just gave out a little roar and turned his head to the gang and Gobber. Kori followed his gazed and gasped happily when she saw her closest friends and Gobber, but she was mostly happy to see Snotlout. They all ran to Kori and tackled her. She hissed in pain when Tuffnut hit her foot. They all got off her to see her holding her ankle.

"Are you OK?" Both Tuffnut and Snotlout asked worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle yesterday while fighting against Dagur." Snotlout and Hiccup helped her to her feet and she thanked him.

"Well if it isn't little Kori, nice to see you again." Gobber said.

"It's good to see you too Gobber."

"So Kori are you free today because I can give you a romantic ride on Barf and Belch." Tuffnut said trying his best to woo her.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I'm good with the flying for right now, i need to wait until my foot heals to start flying again."

"Oh OK. But when your foot heals maybe we can have that romantic stroll." Kori gave out a fake smile to Tuffnut and they started to check out more of the island but Kori grabbed Snotlout's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Snotlout?"

"Yeah sure." Snotlout said. The both of them walked around until they found a good spot to sit and talk. It was quiet for a while until Snotlout decided to fill in the silence. "So um when is your foot gonna get better?"

"I believe in about a few days but I don't want it to heal."

"Why not?"

"Well I don't wanna go on a romantic stroll with Tuffnut, he isn't my type. But I also want my foot to heal because I want to be able to ride Savior, and walk correctly."

"Well I'll take care of you until Your feeling better." Kori smiled at Snotlout and scooted closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek, put her head on his shoulder while holding his hand while the both of them looked at the ocean view. Snotlout rested his head on hers and linked his fingers with hers. "Kori?"

"Yes Snotlout?" Kori lifted her head off his shoulder but didn't unlink their fingers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"OK here it goes." Snotlout took a deep breath and linked his other hand with hers. "I know we just met like two weeks ago but I can't get you out of my head. When I first saw you, I felt lovestruck, and now that were alone I want to know if...you'll be my girl?" Kori smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I will Snotlout." They both leaned in until their lips met. What they didn't know is that the gang was watching the little scene. Talon even covered his eyes from the kissing. Tuffnut's jaw was down to the ground with his eyes wide open. Ruffnut chuckled at her brother and nudge him on the shoulder.

"Ha looks like your not gonna have her for a future wife after all like you wanted to Tuff." Ruffnut said with a smirk across her face.

"But Snotlout shouldn't get the girl before me, he tries too hard when it came to Astrid." Tuffnut said and Astrid smacked him across the head. Kori and Snotlout pulled out of the kiss and just looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Snotlout." Kori said.

"I love you too." Snotlout said. They both laid down, Kori put her head on his chest and put her leg around his waist. They decided to take a little nap to refresh for the day. The next couple of days have been a blast for both Kori and Snotlout. As Kori's foot was healing, they got to spend time together and Snotlout noticed her hair going back to her beautiful Amber Brown hair. Kori's foot healed not too long ago but Snotlout still is protective over her and for Kori, she finds it cute. Tuffnut on the other hands still likes Kori and can't get over it. Sure she's dating Snotlout but he's trying his hardest to make her his. Snotlout stays the night with Kori to keep her safe but Kori doesn't mind, she likes spending time with him anytime. Right now Kori was relaxing in Snotlout's arms while he still sleeps. It was going perfect until Kori remembered that Dragon Racing was today. She carefully got up trying not to wake Snotlout up from his slumber, luckily she didn't. She got out of bed, got dressed, put Blue and purple paint on her face and went out the door. She told her Aunt Valka and Uncle Stoick that if Snotlout or the others woke up tell them that she was at the Dragon Racing at Bock. They understood and Kori went to get Savior. She found Savior and Toothless playing around outside.

"Savior over here girl." Savior got even more happy and tackled Kori. "OK, OK girl. You know what time it is girl, it's time for Dragon races." Savior got really happy. This is like a holiday to her, she gets to race against three other competitors and whoever gets the most sheep in their box, wins. Kori put the paint on Saviors face and got on her back. "We'll be back in a little while Toothless, it doesn't take long for it to end." Toothless and Savior rubbed each other and Savior took off leaving Toothless watching them fly away. Hiccup woke up a couple minutes after Kori left and stretched out his arms. He went to his parents to see them dancing around.

"Um, what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh son I didn't see you there. Were just having some fun." Stoick said. Snotlout came into the view looking worried as ever.

"Guys where's Kori?" Snotlout asked.

"She's gone?!" Hiccup said also worried.

"She wasn't beside me this morning so yeah she's gone...AGAIN!" The rest of the gang including Talon came into view tired.

"Hiccup what's going on?" Talon asked then yawned.

"Kori's gone again, this time I don't know where she is." Stoick and Valka just started to laugh a little. The gang looked at them strange. "What's so funny?"

"Guys don't worry, Kori's just at the Dragon Races." Stoick explained.

"Dragon Races? I've been visiting Bock my whole life and I never heard of it." Hiccup asked.

"Well it just happened son. Dragon Races is a popular sport on Bock since dragons are the new thing now. Kori and Savior only won two out of the 6 games so far but they have had a lot of training between each game. The one who gets the most sheep in their net in 12 laps wins but you can also win if you win the black sheep."

"Wow, well what are we waiting for let's go watch the games happen."

"Well you better hurry their probably already on their 6th lap by now." Valka said. The gang went outside, got on their dragons and rode to Bock.

-Dragon Racing-

Dragon Racing, best sport on Bock since dragons have became popular. There were four dragon riders, Kori, Snip, Smash and Dash and Abby. Abby has taken the lead since Snip keeps sending her the sheep but sometimes Kori would steal it from them. Kori was in second, Smash and Dash were in third while Snip was last. The gang is enjoying the race so far and Snotlout was happy to see his girl so competitive. The racers were on their 10th lap. Snip stole the sheep from Kori and gave it to Abby. "Here you go babe, the more sheep the merrier. Did I tell you, you look beautiful today because you do." Snip said to Abby. Abby groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Clara it's starting to stink around here." Abby said while flying towards her net and dropping her sheep in her box making it land with the other sheep. Kori got on the side of Savior and kicked Snips head then got back on her dragon. Snotlout chuckled at her move.

"Ow!"

"Snip what are you doing she's gonna win now." Kori explained.

"She's my princess whatever she wants she gets."

"Your princess, didn't she try to bury you alive?!"

"Only for a few hours." Kori rolled her eyes and concentrated back on the race. The next sheep was taken and scored by Smash and Dash. Chief Berry/ Kori's dad declared the last lap which meant the Black sheep. A villager blew the horn and both Savior and Kori got excited.

"The black sheep, common girl we can still win this thing." Almost every dragon flew faster when the black sheep was tossed into the air. Savior was close but Smash and Dash got to it quickly. Kori stood on Savior and when she was close enough she jumped onto their dragon, took the sheep and jumped back onto Savior. Kori threw the black sheep in the box and let it fall in the net.

"And Kori takes the game!" Berry yelled and everyone cheered for her and Savior. Savior and Kori stuck out an arm and let their hands/paws glide along the other vikings hands. The game was over and everyone congratulated each racer. The gang came up to Kori and gave her a big hug.

"You won the race Kori!" Talon said while Kori picked him up.

"You were amazing out there babe." Snotlout said while they gave each other a peck on the lips. Kori put Talon down and hugged Hiccup.

"H-how long have you been doing this?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, I think when my dad introduced the game to us. It was hard at first but we got used to it, you guys should do one on Berk."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Hiccup." Astrid pointed out.

"I'll see if my dad can make that arrangement." Hiccup said.

"Well well well if it isn't little miss perfect and her little friends." Snip teased. Kori rolled her eyes and groaned. She turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"What do you want this time Snip?" Kori asked annoyed.

"Awe come on can't an ex boyfriend come see his favorite girl." Snip wrapped an arm around her but she shoved it off and punched him in the jaw.

"I am not and never will be your favorite girl Snip."

"Well than at least can you help me get together with Abby."

"Are you sure, you do know she like Dash right?"

"Yes I know but I want her to like me more than Dash, I mean what does she see in him?!"

"To be honest I have no idea. But what you need to do is go over there, open your mouth and say hello. You guys will start a conversation with each other and you might wanna try to get to know her first."

"But I try to do that but she ignores me."

"First of all you try to hard. You try hard enough that you can't really control what your saying and what you say becomes well wrong to her in a way."

"Well OK."

"If it works I'm gonna be so surprised."

"Why?"

"Because out of all people you came to me. Just to be safe you might wanna go to someone else like your parents or your older sister. And since she's a girl she'll understand."

"OK." She turned back around to the group to see their faces confused but mostly Snotlout's

"What?"

"You two dated?!" Hiccup said raising his voice.

"yes but I dumped him three hours after."

"Why?"

'Because he tried to-" Since Talon is still here she just whispered the rest in Hiccup ears.

"Well thank you for telling me that. Now I think I just lost my appetite for lunch." Kori chuckled a little and went by Snotlout.

"Are you a little freaked out that I kinda dated someone before you?"

"N-no not really, just surprised that's all."

"Well I think you understand that I don't love him anymore, I love you Snotlout and only you." Kori gave Snotlout a peck on the lips and hugged him and of course he hugged back.

"I understand Kori."

"OK now those two were meant for each other." Astrid said.

"Indeed." Hiccup agreed. Everyone spent the rest of the day on Bock, exploring and having fun. Kori and Snotlout went flying on Hookfang a couple times and they even made out on an island way more than they flew on Hookfang. Everything was perfect and they hope they can keep it that way.


End file.
